mikizfandomcom-20200214-history
Molli Dreamshine
Molli Dreamshine, is the anti-hero of Planet-Shite. She appears in both the musical and the animated series. She is a young child model and actress who is featured as one of the main characters. She is confirmed to be a minor character in the upcoming MIKIZ comic, Apocolast: Spill Good. Appearance Before the events of Planet, Molli had short brunette hair, however due to a hair bleaching accident, she has orangy yellow hair (Though, several times throughout the story she insists her hair colour is yellow). As a result of her bleached hair, she has four brown streaks outlining her part-in. Her hair itself is shaped like a pumpkin or a love-heart. It should be noted that out of the four main characters, Molli has a full fledged nose and human-like tear-ducts. In the animated series she has pigtails (instead of the braids she had in the musical). She also has an ahoge/antenna, which wasn't in the stage production. In the musical, Molli and Dawn's primary colours are Blue and Red, however in promotional art for the animated series, it seems to be reversed. In the epilogue of the musical, Molli is seen to have regrown her old hair, with only a few streaks of yellow in between, symbolising her transition into adulthood. Personality Animated Series TBA Musical Because of her status as a actress and model, Molli has differing personalities. Throughout the first act, she puts on a fake personality and accent to keep up her 'pixie schoolgirl' facade, with only very little genuine emotions being shown. It is only during act 2 that her true colours are revealed. History Before Planet Home-life School-Life Molli, during primary school, was a severe loner. Planet-Shite 2016 TBA 2019 TBA Planet (Musical) 2016 ACT 1 Molli is introduced when Freya Grose auditioned for the school play. Molli, and her best friend Michi, were performing an improvised cowboy scene infront of the other students, when Freya walked in and introduced herself. The night before the school play, Leah and Molli have an arguement, which leads to Molli confessing about her stalking behaviours. ACT 2 Post killing George, Molli has a breakdown in the girls toilets, cutting off the braids in her hair. 2019 ACT 2 In the epilogue, we timeskip to three years later in 2019, in which Molli's relationship fate is unknown, however she is seen to be alive, and best friends with Kylie and Freya. Songs Animated Series TBA Musical ACT 1 Five Hours Of Hell - Backing Vocals Audition Montage - Vocals Crazy to be the One - Main Vocals Living For Ecstasy - Vocals ACT 2 Chills Thrills - Vocals Not a Little Girl - Main Vocals Not a Little Girl (Reprise) - Side Vocals Relationships Freya Grose Animated Series TBA Musical In the musical, Freya and Molli are seen to be close friends, possibly almost as a close as Freya and Leah. Freya meets Molli at the school play understudy auditions In the epilogue timeskip, the three are seen three years later as best friends. Kylie Brooke Animated Series TBA Musical ssss In the epilogue timeskip, the three are seen three years later as best friends. Michi C Animated Series TBA Musical In the first scene Michi and Molli Before killing Michi, Molli recites a sentence she spoke to George ( "The things I do for love."), implying that she cared for Michi just as much as she cared for George. George Rogers Animated Series TBA Musical George, in both acts, was Molli's obsession and crush. After witnessing George and Mercedes having a suspicious conversation, Molli switches to plan B. It is shown how much Molli loves him when she reveals her secret identity to him. The second before she kills him, Molli says ''"The things I do for love." ''to George, this is a sentence she would later recite to Michi before killing her. George then gets killed by an unknown contraption created by Molli. Later on, George, along with other reborns, join Molli in the final battle against Michi. While hiding in the secret hideout that the party members had created, Molli confesses to Freya that she 'did some buisness upstairs', 'upstairs' is implied to be heaven, creating the possibility that Molli and George re-kindled in spirit. In the epilogue of Planet, George's fate is unknown, however it is hinted that Molli did fall through will her previous plan, leaving the posibility that he is still deceased. Alexander Controversy Molli, since the announcement of her character, has been subject to controversy. Trivia * Molli is based on three girls. ** Her personality was semi based on actress and musician Siye C, who also coincidentally plays her in both the musical and the animated series. *** She was also based on two unknown girls that Rena Calren knew in school, one of which was called Molly. * It was confirmed on one of Rena Calren's instagram stories, that Molli is Bisexual. ** She is one of two canonically LGBT characters, with the second being Michi, who is Asexual. * The character of Molli was heavily based on chav charicatures from british comedian tv shows, such as Lauren Cooper and Kevin and Perry. * The wig Siye C wore as Molli in the musical looked very different than her hair in the animated series. ** The famous ladybug pigtails, and the comedic antena are not present. * Said wig was also added a few nights after the show premiered. * When Molli calls Michi her 'Blood Buddy', she is referencing Child's Play, as that was it's original title. ** This is further evidence to support the theory that the Planet itself contains a hidden theme of the horror film industry in the late 90s. References Category:Planet-Shite Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Siye C Category:The Hodgewood Four Category:Planet Characters Category:LGBT Characters